The Remake Ending of Twilight Breaking Dawn
by ZXZLazyZXZ
Summary: Bella leaves Edward for Jacob, because she found out he was cheating. She takes Renesmee with her. Soon Edward gets a visit for a mystery guset, and shows him how to embrace his single life.
1. Chapter 1

**The Remake Ending of Twilight Breaking Dawn**

 **By: Unknowgirl101**

 **B** **ELLA'S POV**

We carry my Nessie to her bed and gently tucked her in. She smiled as she slept. I took the gift from Aro around my neck and toss it roughly across the corner of the room. I'm surprise it didn't explode. She likes shiny things, she can mess or play with if she wish.

We walk to our room. I hope Edward isn't in the mood, because I don't have the damn energy.

We lay on the bed, he had his arm around my waist. "A night for celebration."

"Not today, Edward."

He looked at me confuse. Like I broke the general rule of vampire marriage, or something. "What?"

"Not today!"

"Come on! We haven't done it since the day Alice left! A month! I haven't gone that long without sex!"

"I thought you were a virgin."

"I lied."

"Why?"

"You would think of me as a pervert, a creep!"

"I wouldn't."

"You would!"

"Okay fine. Lower your voice you're waking up Nessie."

"I'm not!"

"Shut up, dad!" Nessie shout from her room.

Edward sniffle. "She's growing up so fast." He said, as he wipe a tear from his eye.

"She is growing up fast, in six and a half years she'll be a mature adult!"

"Hey, it's not my fault Tanya is a better coddler then you." He mummer, but I assume I misheard him.

"What did you say?"

"Something unrelated to Nessie's ageing fast."

"Edward!"

"Tanya's a better coddler then you."

I felt no emotion of saddens or anger. I know we weren't getting along well and something could be happening, but why be so unfaithful? We have a child. I wonder why I didn't feel piss, but feel awful. Then it hit me in two seconds. _Sigh_. I had to come clean.

He flinch. "You're not mad?"

"No."

"Is this a trick?"

"No."

"Why aren't you attacking me? Ripping me lib to lib?"

"Edward, I haven't been truthful."

"About what?"

"I been," I sigh, "Unfaithful too."

He was still as a statue for ten seconds. "What?"

"I had unfair with Jacob."

"Jacob? Are you cereal, Bella! For blood sake he's only sixteen!" He pause for a minute. "Jacob sixteen. You nineteen. Do you know what makes you, Bella?"

"What?" I said through my teeth.

"A rapist. A pedophile. I should call Charlie,"-He point his index finger at me-"and have him arrest you for statutory rape."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?!"

"Cheater."

"At least I wasn't the first one who cheat."

"I want a divorce." He mummer.

"Say it louder, but don't wake Nessie."

" **I WANT A DIVORCE!** " He shout not too loud for Nessie, but loud for me.

"Good, because I'm leaving you. For Jacob." I got off the bed, before I start packing I turn to face Edward. "Oh, and you're not Nessie's biological father, Jacob is."

"What? Impossible!"

"Jacob is my first."

"But she looks like me!"

This will be a long night of explaining. "Your father, when you were human. Is my many of my grate uncles from Renée's side of the family. Do you know what makes you besides my soon to be ex-husband?"

"I'm many of your great cousins."

"Yeah. You should be ashamed of yourself, marring me and getting in my pants. You pig."

Edward stands on our- his bed and points at me. "You're the one who's sick! You wanted me too."

"I was just testing you, see how much long can you wait. Now I learn you were getting it from someone else."

He was stunt in disgust. "You're a disgrace to your family of the past!"

"So are you."

"First of all, you're a vampire you can't be with a werewolf. Second of all, where are you and Nessie are going to live? Lastly, where are you going to sleep, if not with me?" He. Edward knows I wouldn't wake my Nessie up, when we just got back.

"Jacob knows a way to turn me back to human." Edward interrupt me.

"Knows? To turn you human?" He had a confuse façade.

"He and the pack, tomorrow I'm going be human again."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Why would he tell you?"

"You have a point."

I had my hands on my hips. "Nessie and I are going to live with Charlie, Sue, and Seth, until Jacob is eighteen."

"And what? Tie the knot him down when he's twenty?"

"No, when he's twenty-four." Edward fell flat on the bed. "I'm going to sleep in the sofa."

"We don't have a sofa, we barely have furniture."

"Then I'll be happy to sleep on the floor." I said, as I pick up half of my things. "I'll send for my things." I said, as I left the room to the living room.

 **E** **DWARD'S** **POV**

I stare on the window I saw my Bella and Nessie get on the Bella's car. The car I build for that unappreciated witch. I stand there and watch them drive away. Dammit I don't care what Bella says she still my daughter, and always will be. I'd to steal Nessie back, before she starts calling that freak of nature dog daddy. I don't care if it's wrong. I'd kidnap Bella –my Bella– and make sure she'll never, ever leave me again. She's mine!


	2. Chapter 2

**E** **DWARD'S** **POV**

I stare on the window I saw my Bella and Nessie get on the Bella's car. The car I build for that unappreciated witch. I stand there and watch them drive away. Dammit I don't care what Bella says she still my daughter, and always will be. I'd to steal Nessie back, before she starts calling that freak of nature dog daddy. I don't care if it's wrong. I'd kidnap Bella –my Bella– and make sure she'll never, ever leave me again. She's mine!

Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!

Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine-!

What's wrong with me?! No wonder why I push Bella to the point, she cheated and left me. Pull yourself together Edward Cullen! It's not the end of the world, because your wife left you and took your only kid. Just take a deep breath, and let it go. I exhaled, and sigh.

I jumped at the sound of my phone. I answer it without looking the color ID.

"Hello," I said in a clam voice, all of the sudden.

"Are you all right?" Jasper said. It was Jasper.

"Yeah. Why ask?"

"Alice, saw you and Bella arguing." Great. "She took Nessie and drove to Charlie's."

"Can you ask her to stop watching our future?!"

"I see you need cheering up." Alice said, on the line. "Jasper and I will be there."

"I don't need my little brother and sister, to come to my unhappy home and cheer me up!"

"Too bad, Eddy. See you in a bit!" Alice said, before she hung up. To be honest, it would be nice to have company right now. In the meantime, what am I going to do?

I walk to the kitchen, hoping to make something for Alice and Jasper. Habit. I tired making scramble eggs. Habit. I set the table. I place Alice's set across from me, and place Jasper in the right side between Alice and I. Habit. I took three glass cups, and place them where my gusset are sitting. I did all of this in five seconds. The door knock, before I had a chance to get back to the eggs.

I get to the door in two seconds. Alice and Jasper were holding hands, after a second they disconnected from themselves.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. "You look good, for a guy who's getting a divorce," He said, like it was a compliment. "You're not what I picture you to be."

Alice frowns at Jasper. "Really, Jazz."

"What, not most divorce guy came out, and are still good looking." He said defending himself.

"You okay, Eddy?" Alice asked me.

"I'm fine. Come in, I made the three of us something."

"Is that why I smell smoke?" Jasper said. Smoke? I was only gone for a minute!

"Smoke?" I ran to the kitchen.

I was sure I didn't left it unattended that long. I wasn't surprise, the smoking was coming from the pan. It wasn't a big deal, I. Habit. Habit. Habit. Habit. Habit. Habit. Habit. Habit. Why couldn't I move? Habit. Habit. Habit. All I could see was, Bella and Nessie going inside the vehicle. Habit. Habit. Habit. And never coming back. Habit. Habit. Habit. Again. I'm losing the one I will only love. Habit. Habit. Habit. My love. Habit. Habit. Habit. My mate. Habit. Habit. Habit. My Bella.

I assume I blacked out. I never black out before, in my life as a vampire. I just cannot explain, why I'm seeing darkness? All I can see is darkness. All I could see is darkness, and pain. An eternity of pain and darkness, I deserve it. I have been selfish both life. What I desire is want. Want is all I desire. When it became too much it was taken away from me, and given to someone else.

I've woken up in my room. My old room. Am I in my home, when I was human? Or in my honeymoon in Isle Esme? Am I still in Forks, in the same year?

I feel a six presents in the same room. I also felt two cold bear hand, on my cheek and forehead. The hand on my right cheek belong to a motherly figure, the one on me forehead belong to a doctor figure. Esme and Carlisle.

"Esme -me? Carl-is-le?" I tremble my words.

"Alice say, you were standing in front of the stove, well the smoke was increasing." Esme said in a mix of comforting and concerning.

"Jasper thought, you felt a mix of hard, strong, feelings. Something so fascinating, colorful, rough, it was impossible for him to keep you under control you blacked out." Carlisle explains. "You'll be out of the woods in a-"

"Please don't use that exasperation. I don't like it, it brings bad memories." I interrupted him. What the meaning of woods means to me.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make you be uncomfortable. Son." Carlisle said, with sympathy in his voice.

"No. It's not your fault, I push her away."

Carlisle is confuse. "Excuse me?"

"What are you talking about?" I heard Rosalie's voice.

"It's very sensitive to him," I heard Jasper's voice. "Alice will explain, Emmett and I will stay with him."

I can feel the others left to the other room. I don't want no one to feel sorry for me in the next hundred ten years.

"You can't ignore your problems." I heard Jasper's voice. I didn't face him, nor Emmett.

"Come on Ed, now that your free you can do whatever you want. The night is young." I heard Emmett's voice.

Emmett's statement made me jumped from my bed to the sofa. My fingers are digging into the arm of the furniture. "Are you insane?" I spat.

"It's time for you to get out there, and I mean be with vampire girl." Emmett said.

"Do you know how racist you sound?!"

"How is saying, 'be with a vampire girl,' racist?"

"It's totally racist." Jasper agree.

"How, Civil War Confederate racist? Or arresting all race except white?"

"Both!" Jasper and I said at the same time.

"Whatever." Emmett murmured.

"Please ceased, Ed, and come with us." Jasper said.

"To where?!" I snarl.

"To go hunting. "Right, Em?" Jasper said, as he nudged Emmett.

"Yes, hunting." Emmett agree, but there was confusion in his voice.

I see nothing fishy while reading Jasper's mind, and I don't want to anticipate what it is. So I give in to get them off my back. "Fine. Let's go."

I was blindfolded. When I question Jazz and Em about it, they just grab both of my arms and fly. Every time I tried to get a hint from their minds all I get was, 'Sweet-Alice', and 'my beautiful wife Rosalie'. I try scrumming, but Emmett wrapped his arms on my upper body hard. I tried annoy the hell out of them, but it seems Jasper is in control in his and Emmett's emotion. After hours plotting my escape they stop, walk me in and took the blindfold off.

It appears they took me to a batcher's' wonderland. They had on music from the seventeen hundreds to the nineteen hundreds, the young women are dressed time in the past and now, the young men are dressed in the same kind of clothing as the women. The drinks are dated to the past and now, the walls are rust-red, and the floors are marble, same thing goes to the tables and bars.

"Where have you take me?!" I started with them.

"This for your own good, Edward." Jasper fight back.

"What I should take Emmett's dimwitted statement, and be with another monster!"

"Yes." Emmett said.  
Jasper elbowed Emmett. "No to meet and mingle, something we should have done decades ago." Jasper push into packs of groups. "Now stop acting like a child and have fun!"

I landed on the bar face down. I pulled my face up, then I heard a sweet comforting voice. "Are you all right?"

She has a beautiful stricter, purple irises, hot-pink hair, boxy gray top, black jeans, and leather cheetah boots. She was beautiful, but no Bella. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to dance with me?" She asked. Who was this girl asking a stranger to dance?

"Hmm, yes."

"Can you excuse me, I need the restroom." She was gone in a bluer.

I took the advantage to escape from the window.

When I return from my home I had with Bella, Jasper and Emmett are there.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jasper spat.

"It wasn't in my interest-." I try to explain, but Jasper cut me off.

"All I wanted to do was help you, but noooooooooo! You just had to be stubborn mostly rude enough, to ditch that girl who seems to like you! If you don't want to get better you can just say so, I'm done with you and your cries of sadness! If it's really cries of sadness. You're so predictable, but at the same time hard to understand! Hard to hang out with! Hard to live with maybe! I don't know why I bother to give you pity, when you don't communicate, or do not want something! When you want that-!" Emmett covered Jasper's mouth.

"Jazz, he's not worth it! If he wants to die alone let him." Emmett snap since to Jasper, as his took his hand from Jasper's mouth.

Jasper took three deep breaths, "Bye Edward." He said as he and Emmett left.

I lay on the sofa, then the lights were flickering. I got up in a defensive pose, then I saw who was causing the flickering lights… the girl with purple irises.


	3. Chapter 3

**E** **dward's POV**

Before I could move, cupid took the first hit and held me down, she's so strong. It was hard to tell if she's a new born, her eyes are not golden yellow like mine, nor bloody red like Bella's. She's stronger then Emmett, prettier then Rosalie, Alice or Esme's height. A combination to the Cullen family, but much better upgrade.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"First of all, say it, don't spray it." She said as wiped her face.

I pushed her off, throwing her to the other room. I ran to the door to freedom, locked. Every twist and turn didn't save me, I was push to the ground hard. I could not feel my body.

I heard the laugh coming from the anti-love cupid. "What's the matter?! Ha-ha-ha! The baby can't handle a little change?!" She said, as she started to walk slowly. Hoping to make me feel pain, but she was twelve hours too late.

She continue to laugh mercilessly. "Wish your friends where here to help you, Edward?! Ha-ha-ha!"

How did she know my name? Was she working with the Volturi? Could she possibly know Victoria, or James? Could she be part of any of the covens how kill humans without mercy? All of these questions running through my head, but the closer I am to death I careless about them. This moment I don't care about Bella and Jacob, Jasper and Emmett, and their statements. I was closer to deaths' door at any moment. The faster this insane monster kills me, the quicker my misery and pain will end.

I was anticipating my living no longer existing in this world, then there was silence. Anti-cupid is staring at me emotionless, completely blank. I wanted to comment why she hasn't kill me, but I don't know how to break the discomfort of the silence. After a half hour of silence anti-cupid final spook.

"Are you okay, Edward? You were dull and sad at the bar, and your still depress." She ask, in a sympathy velvet voice. More velvet then mine.

"Why do you care? Why didn't you kill me? Why did you know my name? Why else do you know?"

"Whoa, one out of a time. I care, because I care, and therefore didn't kill you. I know your name, because your friend were looking for ya. I assume you mean what else I know, correct?"

"Right."

"Right. I know that you've been through a rough time, correct?"

"Correct."

"Your buds try to show you how to have a good time, but you prevent your good time, correct?"

"Agree, but I'm not following you."

"Since your pals fail on teaching you to appreciate your single youth, it's up to me to show you how!" She said, with determination in her voice.

It's so cute that this girl, whom I meant at a singles' bar and is now keeping me hostage in my home, wants to help me. It was so cute and sad, I couldn't help myself to chuckle.

"Oh, what's so funny?" She said, with attitude in her tone. She's should talk.

"Oh, nothing, sweetheart. I just feel sorry for you."

"And why is that?"

"You cannot brake me, believe me. My friends try for centuries."

"In hour with me you will thank me!"

"Pardon me, what's your name?"

"Cashmere, Cashmere Star."

Carlisle never mention a Cashmere, or the Coven Star. "Cashmere, it's sweet of you, but how are you going to convince me?"

"My intro goes first and this song says all the reasons.

What an amazing time

What a family, how did the years go by, now it's only me…

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock,

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock,

Tick-tock, uh-uh-uh-uh-uh

Like a cat in heat suck in a moving car

A scary conversation, shut my eyes can't find the brakes

What if they say you're a climber

Naturally I'm worried if I do it alone

Who really cares cause it's your life, you never know, it could be great

Take a chance you cause you might grow,

Oh uh-uh-uh-uh

What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for

What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for

(Tick-tock)

Take a chance you stupid girl

Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself, you it all by the heart why are you standing in one place

Born to blossom, bloom to perish

Your moment will run out cause of your sex chromosome

I know it's messed up how our society all thinks

Life is short you're capable

Oh uh-uh-uh-uh

Look at your watch now

You're still a super-hot female

You got your million dollar contract

And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for

What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for

I can't wait to go

Back and do Japan, get me lots of brand new fans

Osaka Tokyo, you Harajuku girls

Damn you've got some wicked style

Go

Look at your watch now

You're still a super-hot female

You got your million dollar contract

And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for

What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for

What you waiting for

What you waiting for

Take a chance you stupid girl

(Tick-tock)

Take a chance you stupid girl

What you waiting for

What you waiting for

Take a chance you stupid girl

Take a chance you stupid girl"

Her song did convince me. So she's saying I'm being an idiot, and I should take the chance in my immortal life. Okay, fine. I'll take the chance, see what she's bringing in my never ending life.

"Okay, Cashmere, you persuade me. Show me how to embrace my single life."

"Thank you, Edward! You will never regret it!" There was glee in her voice.

 **Author's notes: The song is call "What You Waiting For" by Gwen Stefani. Will Cashmere change Edward? Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**E** **DWARD'S POV**

Cashmere pull to her back. "I'm not too heavy for you?"

"What? You're not fat, are you?" She said, in a velvet voice with a smirk. I didn't answer her question, because as a young boy the weight question is always a sensitive subject. "I'll take it as a no then. Grab on tight, it's going to be a long ride."

She took off imminently before I can get a chance to tell her where are going. I cannot compare this trip to the one Jasper and Emmett took me, because she was ten times faster than them and it took longer to get there. Even if I want to escape I couldn't, because she makes the ride go much faster and she holds my hands very tightly. It's almost like she know my every move and motive, like the back of her hand. I don't know how much time I could take.

"I change my mind, I'd like to go back."  
"You can't change your mind once you agree, besides we're almost there."

Finally. She land on our destination, what appears to be on a mountain. What no bars? No night clubs? No party on someone's backyard?

"Is something wrong?" She said, in her velvet voice.

"No nothing. This location is not what I was prepared for."

"You thought I was going to take you at a bar? Night clubs? A party on some stranger's backyard?"

She knows what I'm thinking. "All the above."

"Well, don't worry we're going to take baby steps. I'm not going to overdo anything that'll frighten you."

"Thanks for the information."

"Your welcome." She said, as she sat down.

"I was being-." Cashmere cut me off.

"Sarcastic. I know sarcasm, when I see one in a face." She finished my sentence. "Come sit and enjoy the view."

"The mountain view, or the T.V. show the view?"

"Edward!"

"Okay, fine."

Cashmere was not wrong about the view, it great. The best part is I'm enjoying it in the mountain with someone who is not Bella.

 **Author's Notes: Don't worry. Jacob, Bella, and Renesmee will be in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**B**_ _ **ELLA'S POV**_

 _Jacob, Nessie, and I took a trip to Six Flags in New Jersey. We went through the metal parking and the metal detectors, which took forever. Nessie hug and we took a picture with both Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. It's good to be human again._

 _Nessie's tall enough to get on a couple of the rides, I was surprise she's tall enough to ride the swings. Although we're having fun, there's a question on my head I was meaning to tell Jacob since we got here. "Jacob, why did you drove us a long way to Jersey from Washington, when there are states near us with a Six Flags?"_

 _"_ _Sam suggested. When we were kids, we had our first Six Flags here. What Sam doesn't remember, a week before Six Flags our families were morning for his grandmother." He explain._

 _"_ _That's just, so sad. Why here?"_

 _"_ _When I told him what happened a week before Six Flags, all he said was, 'Take Bella and Nessie to Six Flags in Black Wood, or have an Alfa Fight with me."_

 _"_ _Sam has change."_

 _"_ _I know, even Emily is spending more time with Seth and Leah."_

 _"_ _Wow!" I wasn't talking about Emily choosing Seth and Leah for her time over Sam, who's gotten weird._

 _"_ _I know right."_

 _"_ _No look!" I said, as I'm pointing to Edward on the swings. What is he doing here? Did he follow us? Is he cruising around trips?_

 _"_ _WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard Edward screaming in joy, as I was noticing he's riding on his own._

 _Edward catch up with us after the ride, he was beaming brightly it is scary; I don't know who he is, and I don't want to know. The look on Edward's face made Jacob, had his arm over Nessie and I. "Edward."_

 _"_ _Hello, Jacob and Bella." Edward bend to Nessie's height, "Renesmee, you've grown so much!" He said, still smiling._

 _"_ _Why are you here?" I snap, to know his aperients here._

 _"_ _I'm here with a friend." Edward explains._

 _"_ _Where is your friend?" Jacob ask._

 _"_ _She's right here." He said, his hands pointing to the left. Jacob and I look at his direction, but we saw no one coming in our way._

 _"_ _I don't see her." I explain._

 _"_ _No, she's with us right now."_

 _"_ _Are you screwing with us?" Jacob said, you can tell by his tone his buttons are being pushed._

 _"_ _No, I swore, I'm not." There was an innocent tone in his vo_ ice. "Renesmee, I want you to meet my friend, Cashmere."

I pull Nessie back. "Edward, you're making us hold up the line. You should go."

"Oh. I understand, bye." He said. There was sorrow in his voice as he left.

What's gotten into him? When he saw us he wasn't sad, enrage, or wanted to take Nessie. Is he on anti-depression? Did Jasper over did his power on him? I don't love Edward, but I'm curious about the aftermath of us splitting up. Did I mess him up really bad, he ask Carlisle for Botox? My thoughts were interrupted by Jacob.

"Bells are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering, why is Edward so happy to see us? After what we did to him."

"Because, of Nessie."

"Can't believe he'd let you stay, when you had him convince you imprinted on her." I said, remembering the stunt he pulled.

"I can be very persuasive, Bells, and so is Nessie."

We kiss passionately. "I love you, Jacob Black."

"I love you, Isabella Swan, you're my gold bell."

"And you're my black night."

We were so deep to our kiss, we didn't relies we were holding up the line until Nessie spook. "Momma, we need to go." We release from each other, and walk to the swing.

 **E** **DAWRD'S POV**

I leave Bella and Jacob alone, to Bella's wish and for Nessie's sake. Cashmere put her arm around my shoulder. "Forget about your ex, Ed."

"It's not that, I just miss my daughter."

"But, Ed, didn't Bella said, she's not part of you; only her and Jacob?"

"I don't give a blood what she's says! Renesemee is my daughter!"

"Don't be so glum. How about, I play as Renesemee, would that make you feel better?"

"I guess."

"Hi, dad!" She said, in her best young girl voice.

"She calls me daddy." I explain.

"Sorry. Hi, daddy!"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Hi, Renesmee!"

"Daddy, I wanna go to the water log, can we please!"

"Of course, Renesmee!"

"Yay!"

We ran to the Water Log Roller-coaster. Cashmere and I had the time of our lives in Six Flags.

 **Author's Notes: A BellaXJacob for Team Jacob! Why can't Jacob and Bella see Cashmere? Stay tune and find out! Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Here's a taste of Drama!**

 **E** **DWARD'S POV**

I have never been this happy. Every time I hang out with Cashmere, she makes me feel like I'm ten. No I'm not in love with Cashmere, I see her as my favorite sister. I want her to join the Cullen family. When I told Esme and Carlisle, their faces said they don't want to see me heartbroken again, but they also don't want me to throw a fit. They agree to meet Cashmere for dinner tonight, which is why I'm getting Cashmere prep for. I sent her a text massage that I'm going to take her to a fancy restraint, and meet me at by house at dawn. By the time she came and I told her everything.

"Ed, if you want me to meet your family, and show them how fun so I can move in, you should have said so. Sillyhead!" Cashmere side, joyfully.

"I don't want to scare you away."

"You'll never scare me"-she hug me-"away best friend!"

"There's one thing I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why can't Bella and Jacob see you through their eyes?"

"Oh, well my eyes are purple, I'm like the night owl. So humans and werewolves only see me at night, the only reason why you saw me at day is, because you're a vampire." She explains.

"Oh."

"Vampire species my kind are very rare, and very extinct, there's only like third-five of us left."

"Oh, I sorry."

"It is okay, the only reason why we are so rare, because my kind get mistaken for you kind in the eighteen hundreds."

"T.M.I. Cashmere, you making my kind look like the bad guy."

"Sorry."

"No, it's my fault for asking."

"No. We barely exist, because the Night Owl Vampires are afraid of extinction."

"But you just said you very extinct."

"That's because most of us die from foolishness child games."

"Oh."

"Let's go."

 **N** **ORMAL POV**

Edward and Cashmere arrived at the Cullen's Household in a short amount of time, Edward invited himself and his childish friend in. Carlisle and Esme are he first to meet Edward's companion they were a little frighten at first, but feeling disappointed on themselves, as they shook it off. They introduce themselves to the hot-pink hair girl, and escort the two youth immortals to the dining room.

Alice and Jasper are second pair to meet the Night Owl Vampire. Alice could not help herself to know the future for precaution reasons, but what she got for an answer was total blankness. For that reason she feels uncomfortable towards Cashmere, which makes her brother sad knowing he can read her mind. Jasper on the other hand like Cashmere. He manipulate his mate's wary emotion, so she won't give herself away too easily.

Emmett and Rosalie are the last pair to meet the evening guest. Like Jasper, Emmett is cool with the purple eye vampire. Rosalie's jelly about Cashmere's beauty. Rosalie actually thinks the guest is more attractive then she is herself.

They converse half of the dinner. It may seem innocent, but in Edward's eyes he feared drama will break in just a blank of an eye.

"I find your species very fascinating." Carlisle said, after Cashmere discussed the life of a Night Owl to the Cullens.

"Ashamed their dying off so quickly." Rosalie mumbled. Every vampire heard Rosalie's comment, and stare at her with judgement. "It's a true fact, according to the story teller."

"Don't worry about it, our companionship trait takes comments like Rosalie's as a compliment." Cashmere explains.

 _It wasn't a compliment_ , Rosalie thought.

"I thought you said, your companionship trait didn't exists in the seventeen hundreds?" Alice ask out loud.

"It didn't exists until the nineteen-fifty's." Cashmere explain.

"What year did you turn?" Alice ask, knowing her mate pleaded her not to ask.

"In the nineteen-eighties."

"Last time I recall, you were turn in the eighteen-twenty's."

The Cullens can hear the teeth grinding and edgy baby taps from Cashmere, as she know she was in a breaking point. She's not what her new pal Edward really sees, but she's not ready to disclose her true Identity. Yet. "I didn't say that."

"Yes you did," Alice said firmly. "So which is it Cashmere, if that's really your name?"

"Alice, please!" Edward begged.

"I'm being cautions!" Alice defended herself.

"Alice, let it go." Jasper pleaded with his lover.

"No! Jazz, I will not let it go, until I know what Edward's _best friends'_ accomplish is!" Alice fightback.

There are no words for the odd immortal to defend herself. She push her chair back exit the dining room, as Edward follows her. Edward tried to convince her Alice did not mean to hurt her, but it was useless. Cashmere open the double doors, she was gone in a blur.

"Cashmere! Cashmere! Cashmere!" Edward hollered her name.

 **Author's Notes: Oh no! Will Edward find his new friend?! Where is Cashmere D:?! Stay tune for the final ending!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** **The ending is near.**

 **E** **DWARD'S POV**

"Cashmere! Cashmere! Cashmere!" I've been shouting, and franticly searching for her for eight hours.

I'm a little upset with Alice and with Jasper for not stopping his lover, but I couldn't stay mad at them forever there're my family. Sure they mess up time to time, but you can't cut them off your life permanently. In my case, my life is never ending. Hey, like in the song Cashmere sing, _life is short, give a chance you stupid girl._

I strongly hope Cashmere didn't take a personal question hard, I couldn't think or even imagine she would harm herself because of it. I already lost a wife and a child taken to a werewolf, I don't want to lose the greatest friend in the world wide world to death. I don't want to go back. Go back where I started; a loser after a rock-bottom divorce.

My trek of finding came to an end, until I heard female humming a lullaby. I followed the humming voice through a tremendous rock climbing. I could've fly to the sky and scare away my prey. I crawled, as I got to the top. I gently tiptoe next to her as she watch the stars.

Half an hour past noun of us broke the silence, like our last encounter. Until she willingly spoke. "Alice was right to question me, I'm afraid I am not exactly what you think."

Is she serious? She cut me off, before I get a chance to spook. "I don't blame you for disliking me doing this, but please hear me out first. The reason why I know everything about you, before we met. Is because, we have already met. I was there when your then wife's father came to see her, I was there when at your new house, I was there when your then wife arm-wrestle Emmett, I was there when your allies came as witness, I was there on the fight with the Volturi, I was there for the small festive, and I was there then night you argued with her, I was even there… the next day, when your life… went… upside down." She started to break down into tears. "I'm one of your family member from your ex's side."

Somebody from Bella's side of the family has been playing as Cashmere, it wouldn't be Bella she made it clear she's in love with Jacob. Charlie never really adorn me, Renée and Phil are completely clueless about the separating news, which leads to the only person one person I know. "Renesmee? Nessie are you one who controlling?"

A brisk cold wind blow pass Cashmere, as fated away; some part of her became one with the wind. Next I know I heard a child's sorrow whimpering. It didn't take me too long fine the one who was sadden, who it was. Renesmee, weeping in the bush between a few trees.

"Renesmee, please don't cry, sweetheart. Don't cry child, don't cry." I coon, while rocking her like an infant in my arms.

"You're not mad?" She ask, as she wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"No, baby. Why?"

"I created Cashmere, to be your friend. I took the idea from an old book in Jacob's house, _Chapter Fifteen: How to Make Your Own Companion page two-oh-nine._ ' _Everyone gets lonely, even the cold ones. Everyone needs a companion to help a friend in need.'_ At first, when I tried it the harder part was to control Cashmere, and to makeup a background story, and making sure she doesn't fall apart. All I wanted is for you to be and live happy." She said calmly, but with sorrow in her eyes.

"You don't have to do that, Renesmee." I told her, as I brush her hair away from her eyes.

"I want to live with you! I don't care if momma says Jacob is my real daddy, you're my real daddy!" She cry.

"Momma and Jacob wouldn't like it Renesmee."

"It's either me and you, or nothing!"

"I'll see if I can make any arrangements with them."

 **~EPILOGUE~**

 **N** **ORMAL POV**

Edward, Bella, and Jacob did came to an agreement, for the sake of Renesmee. The child stays with Bella and Jacob for one day, the next day she stays with Edward for one day, and in the next day repeat. One day with Bella and Jacob, the next day with Edward, the next day with Bella and Jacob, and in the next with Edward. The pattern goes on until Renesmee is old enough to choose who she'll live with, in her best interest.

Edward is now depression-free, because of his daughter not biologically, but emotionally. On the other-hand, Bella and Jacob are taking advantage on their one day free, and spend as much _"alone time"_ as possible.

 **The End**

 **Author's Notes: Did Renesmee touched your heart? Cause she touched mine and made me almost cry, as I was writing it. 3**


End file.
